Mi perrito Iruka
by Shiga San
Summary: Kakashi tiene un nuevo integrante en su manada. Un perrito que le ha sido impuesto a modo de misión y que pondrá al límite su, hasta ese día, tranquila existencia. ¿Kakairu?... A disfrutarrrrr.
1. Mi perrito Iruka

Advertencias: los personajes y toa la fauna konohiana no me pertenecen, si fueran míos, Naruto sería una serie yaoi, mu basta llenita de cameos con forma de calippo de fresa y Kakashi e Iruka saldrían en todos los epis... queriéndose mucho, os lo aseguro. ( Son de Kishimoto sama)

Que conste que esto lo he soñado y me he visto en la obligación de escribirlo o me daría algo... por que intento escribir mis otros fics y no puedo, esta historia me golpea las meninges con fuerza, a si que me he decidido a sacarla a la luz y así poder seguir con mi vida.

_****_

_**Mi perrito Iruka**_

_****_

Kakashi golpeó la puerta del despacho de la Hokage con los nudillos y esperó a que le dieran permiso antes de entrar con evidente curiosidad.

Había sido liberado de las misiones y llamado a la presencia de la líder pechugona sin ninguna explicación y su interés rozaba la histeria en aquel momento.

¿Qué podía ser tan importante como para solicitarle con tanta prisa y en absoluto secreto?

Suspiró fastidiado y abrió la puerta cuando escuchó un " adelante" que le daba permiso a entrar.

Solo la Hokage lo esperaba en el despacho y compuso una mueca bajo la máscara.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó con un tono mas hostil del que pretendía en un principio.

- Te necesito para una misión importante – lo miró mientras cruzaba los dedos delante de la cara sin dejar de mirarle fijamente – algo que solo puedes hacer tú.- la mujer sonrió abiertamente cuando Kakashi asintió firmemente y justo en ese momento, se escuchó un gemidito de detrás de la silla de la mujer.

Kakashi frunció el ceño cubierto pues no se había dado cuenta de que en la habitación hubiera alguien mas que ellos dos y eso lo pilló desprevenido.

- Imagina que hay un perro en esta habitación – el jounin miró en dirección a la Hokage y regresó la vista a la silla mientras seguía escuchándola interesado – llámalo para que vaya contigo, esa es tu misión, cuidar de él hasta que pueda dar con una solución.

- ¿Una solución para que?- preguntó intrigado

- Haz lo que te digo, llama al perrito y entenderás – le señaló con la mano abierta y sonrió.

Se agachó no muy seguro de la salud mental de la mujer y clavó la rodilla derecha mientras adelantaba la mano simulando tener algo interesante para un perro en ella. Emitió un silbido bajito, que prolongó unos segundos hasta hacerlo un gorgoteo alterno.

De detrás de la silla apareció un perrito que dejó a Kakashi al borde del ataque cardiaco. Salió lentamente, dando solo un par de pasos, lo suficiente para ver quien le llamaba pero lo bastante lejos para no ser atrapado.

Iruka, que estaba a cuatro patas en el suelo detrás de la silla de la mujer, adelantó una mano y extendió los dedos, mientras su espalda se arqueaba de manera que el trasero quedaba mas alto que la cabeza. La cola se detuvo un momento, el que usó para estudiar con la mirada a Kakashi, que era quien lo llamaba. Sus orejas se giraron enfocando directamente hacia él y torció la cabeza a un lado, mirándole fijamente... Exactamente como un perro que espera la orden de su amo; solo que este perro era un pelín diferente.

Su cuerpo era humano salvo por un par de apéndices y el equipamiento dental mas propio de un depredador que de un ser humano. Iruka conservaba los pantalones puestos, pero nada mas. las uñas de sus manos eran negras y curvadas, al igual que las de sus pies, aparte de eso el pantalón estaba bajado para liberar su cola, de poco mas de un metro y su pelo suelto caía libre sin ataduras.

- ¿Hokage sama?- preguntó el jounin sin moverse de su postura agachada

- ¿Si?

- ¿Porqué Iruka sensei tiene cola, orejas de animal y se comporta como uno?

- Bueno, ya sabes, cosas que pasan, unos por otros y nadie sabe bien como ha pasado... en fin... cuídalo hasta que encuentre una cura o lo que sea – no sonó muy convincente.

Kakashi se levantó, lo que hizo que Iruka volviera a esconderse tras la silla. Rodeó la mesa y se paró a un metro del "perro". Se quitó el guante y adelantó la mano mientras se arrodillaba lentamente. Iruka avanzó con la nariz por delante olisqueando en su dirección, alternando su mirada de la mano al rostro cubierto y a la mujer, que seguía sentada en la silla sin intención de hacer nada más que beber sake y echarse una siesta.

Emitió dos sonoros suspiros cuando llegó a la mano y olió a conciencia sin quitarle la mirada al propietario de la mano; entrecerró los ojos y echó el labio superior hacia atrás, dejando a la vista un conjunto de colmillos afilados. Kakashi entendió el gesto al instante. La lengua de Iruka asomó entre los colmillos y empezó a lamer la palma de la mano del jounin al tiempo que se sentaba, sus orejitas se iban hacia atrás y su cola se movía de un lado a otro frenéticamente, dejando claro que estaba contento con su nuevo dueño.

Su lengua estaba caliente y áspera al tacto y algo hizo click en el interior del jounin. Ver a Iruka solo con pantalones, orejitas de perro peludas en su cabeza, colita larga y peluda en el final de su espalda enroscándose en si misma del gusto y lamiendo de manera tan sumisa acabaría con la resistencia de cualquiera... pero el se limitó a adelantar la otra mano lentamente y posarla sobre la cabeza del chuunin, acariciándole el pelo suavemente. Iruka giró la cabeza indicando donde quería ser acariciado y los dedos del mayor acabaron detrás de una de las orejas puntiagudas y peluditas que coronaban su cabeza castaña.

Empezó a gruñir muy bajito, señal de que le gustaba donde le acariciaba. El contacto paró y emitió un gemidito lastimero de protesta mirándole directamente. Kakashi se levantó y se puso el guante de nuevo. Miró a la Hokage serio. Podía con cualquier asesino o misión de rango S, pero esto... miró de nuevo a Iruka que se había sentado espatarrado a sus pies y lo miraba suplicante mientras le restregaba la cara en la pernera del pantalón exigiendo atención.

- ¿Y que hay de los Inuzuka? - preguntó de vuelta mientras volvía a acariciarle en las orejitas

- ¿Te crees que no lo he intentado todo antes de llamarte? - La mujer se sirvió su cuarta o quinta copita de licor – ellos solo saben de "perros de verdad"... como puedes ver, esto ...– señaló a Iruka, que volvía a lamer los dedos de Kakashi con guante y todo, ajeno a la conversación- se escapa un poco de esa definición... Además, tu tienes mas perros "especiales" y sabes como tratarlos – llenó de nuevo la copa y sonrió medio borracha – venga, fuera de mi despacho... que tengo mucho trabajo atrasado... ya te llamaré si hay algún cambio o lo que sea – risita tonta.

- Sí , ya veo como se ocupa del problema – miró a Iruka que había parado de chuparle los dedos y trataba de rascarse en el muslo con los dientes en una extraña postura. Se agachó y le rascó él mismo – Venga, vamos a casa – Se quitó el chaleco y se lo puso al chuunin abrochado hasta arriba y le cerró el pantalón. Buscó sus sandalias por la habitación y se las puso... aunque a Iruka no le hacía mucha gracia el cambio y se lo hizo saber gruñendo de una manera muy poco amistosa - ¿Prefieres que te ponga un collar? - Iruka agachó las orejas y compuso un puchero que dejaba bien claro que no – Eso supuse... Venga, a casa.

OoOoOoOoOo

bueno pues fin del epi primero que me va a dar algo ya jajaja.

Espero que os guste y al menos 10 reviews o solo enviaré el cap dos y final a las personas que comenten .¡Hala, he dicho!

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san


	2. Corre, corre que te pillo

Advertencias: los personajes y toa la fauna konohiana no me pertenecen, si fueran míos, Naruto sería una serie yaoi, mu basta llenita de cameos con forma de calippo de fresa y Kakashi e Iruka saldrían en todos los epis... queriéndose mucho, os lo aseguro. ( Son de Kishimoto sama)

Que conste que esto lo he soñado y me he visto en la obligación de escribirlo o me daría algo... por que intento escribir mis otros fics y no puedo, esta historia me golpea las meninges con fuerza, a si que me he decidido a sacarla a la luz y así poder seguir con mi vida.

_****_

_**Mi perrito Iruka**_

_**Capítulo 2: ...corre, corre que te pillo.**_

_****_

Ha tardado mas de dos horas en recorrer las tres manzanas que separan su apartamento del despacho de la Hokage, pero no se queja, eso nunca. Además, ¿Para qué? A estas alturas la Hokage debe estar durmiendo la mona...

Iruka decidió que era buena idea tratar de comerse, literalmente, a todos los pájaros con los que se cruzaban. Kakashi nunca pensó que el chuunin pudiera huir a tal velocidad de su persecución... y eso solo había ocupado la primera media hora...

...cuando, por fin, logró atraparle y regañarle lo suficiente como para que entendiera que no podía alejarse de él, Iruka divisó un gato que le "miraba mal" lo que inició una segunda persecución, esta vez en sentido contrario...

Kakashi tuvo que invocar sus perros para atraparlo y reducirlo sin armar mas escándalo del que ya estaban formando para ser solo dos personas …

Una vez en su apartamento y alejado de las miradas curiosas mandó a sus perros a descansar y dedicó toda su atención a Iruka... que en ese preciso instante, cuando Kakashi por fin cerraba la puerta tras de sí, trataba de lamerse el codo lleno de barro sin mucho éxito.

Suspiró sonoramente y contó mentalmente hasta cien, antes de ponerse ha gritar como un poseso... después dejó que Iruka olisqueara por su apartamento mientras iba a la biblioteca a buscar información sobre lo que fuera que le pasaba al chuunin.

Iruka inspeccionó habitación tras habitación en estado de frenesí. Corría, tirando todo lo que se ponía en su camino al suelo y mordisqueó sin piedad muebles y ropa... hasta que encontró algo mucho mas interesante que eso; cosas reales de goma que pitaban al morderlo... increíble.

Iruka se tumbó bocabajo en mitad del salón de Kakashi y lamió el periódico de goma que había encontrado mientras su cola descansaba sobre el muslo derecho y las orejitas se movían al ritmo de los bocaditos. El pitido que seguía cada mordisco casi parecía una canción escuchada desde fuera y Kakashi tuvo un mal presentimiento cuando el sonido le llegó mientras abría la puerta; había olvidado por completo que es lo que pasa cuando traes un cachorro nuevo a casa la primera vez...

Giró la llave rogando mentalmente que no lo hubiera dado por marcar su territorio al estilo canino o dimitiría inmediatamente como ninja... pero cuando entro a su destrozado apartamento su primer pensamiento nefasto casi le pareció buena idea.

No tuvo tiempo ni de enfadarse cuando Iruka decidió darle la bienvenida a su nuevo dueño, cayendo literalmente sobre el jounin setenta kilos de puro chuunin perruno.

No le dio tiempo a reaccionar y acabó con los huesos en el suelo y con Iruka sobre él, mas concretamente montado sobre sus caderas.

Iruka empezó a jadear de lo entusiasmado que estaba mientras su cola oscilaba violentamente de un lado a otro como si de un látigo se tratara, restallando a ambos lados del cuerpo de Kakashi.

Y entonces, mientras Kakashi le empujaba de los hombros para sentarse, Iruka hizo lo que todo perro hace para saludar a su dueño: lamerle la cara...

- Ya vale, está bien – dijo el jounin incapaz de enfadarse – yo también me alegro de verte – Iruka emitió un sonidito que pareció un ladrido/gemido para hacerle saber que estaba contento – parece que no voy a poder dejarte solo, ¿Eh?- le acarició entre las orejitas para que se calmara y consiguió ponerse de pie a duras penas, por que el moreno se levantó de sus caderas pero se aferró a su pierna como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Kakashi suspiró cuando echó un vistazo alrededor... tenía que enseñarle modales o su casa acabaría destrozada y eso no entraría en el pago por la misión. Pero lo primero era lo primero y tenía que bañar al "perro" y hacer de su hogar un lugar, de nuevo habitable.

Metió a Iruka en el baño y le pidió que se desnudara mientras hacía un par de clones para que recogieran el destrozo... el morenito se limitó a ladear la cabeza y mirarle sin entender lo que decía.

Kakashi suspiró ( otra vez) y empezó a desnudarle.

Logró que se sentara en la bañera y se estuviera quieto mientras regulaba la temperatura del agua y lanzó su ropa y la de Iruka al cesto de la ropa sucia. Conservó la ropa interior y le dio a Iruka el jugete de goma para que se dejara bañar, pero el chuunin estaba mas atento al chorro del agua que a otra cosa.

Kakashi se dio cuenta y alzó la regadera lo suficiente para darle a Iruka en la cara. Primero se asustó y reculó dentro de la bañera hasta el lado contrario, poniendo una carita que a Kakashi le arrancó una sonrisa, pero después la curiosidad pudo mas que el miedo y se deslizó lentamente hasta el grifo, olisqueando por el camino.

Miró a su dueño y luego al agua alternativamente y sus orejitas que permanecían pegadas a su pelo se alzaron lentamente, al igual que su colita, que estaba enroscada entre sus piernas se estiró de nuevo y empezó a moverse libremente a su espalda.

Sacó la lengua y lamió al aire un par de veces. Frunció el ceño y su cola se crispó. Empezó a gruñir desde el estómago y se lanzó a morder el chorro de agua tratando de atraparlo y se puso nervioso cuando vio que no lo conseguía... Kakashi observó la escena riendo y dirigía el agua de un lado a otro de la bañera haciendo a Iruka dar vueltas sobre si mismo persiguiéndola. Empezó a marearse y se paró. Se sentó de lado y encaró al peliplata con las cejas juntas sin dejar de gruñir bajito. Sus orejas estaban rígidas apuntando hacia él y sus pupilas dilatadas mientras le miraba sin pestañear.

Avanzó un paso y acercó su cara a la de Kakashi y le dió un lametón desde la barbilla hasta la frente, por toda la cara. Hizo el gesto de quitarse las babas con el dorso de la mano,pero Iruka le atrapó la palma y empezó a mordisquearla dulcemente, lamiendo entre mordisquitos. Soltó un gemidito que hizo al jounin dar un respingo.

Sacudió la cabeza alejando los pensamientos que le estaban inundando y se enfocó en enjabonar a Iruka para quitarle los restos de barro que quedaban en su pelo. Punto. Nada mas. Aunque su nuevo perro fuera tan condenadamente sexy. Aunque su lengua fuera tan calentita y apetecible... aunque se muriera de ganas por comprobar si tenía mas partes caninas que las que estaban a simple vista...

En ese pensamiento sus ojos bajaron automáticamente al ombligo de Iruka y de ahí mas abajo...

Si no hacía algo pronto esto iba a complicarse mucho mas de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir si le preguntaban...

Enjabonó el pelo poniendo cuidado de que no entrara jabón dentro de las orejitas y le dio un masaje para sacar espuma y eliminar la suciedad. Iruka cerró los ojos y empezó a jadear entre dientes de puro gusto. La punta de la lengua asomaba entre los dientes a cada jadeo y Kakashi se concentró en el barro y en limpiar a Iruka antes de meterlo en su cama...

Le aclaró el pelo quitando todo el jabón y se metió tras él en la bañera. Deslizó las manos jabonosas por la espalda morena que no necesitaba ser lavada, pero aún así el jounin se afanó en limpiar meticulosamente, y llegó hasta la base de la cola, que atrapó entre sus dedos y empezó a masajear por toda la extensión ayudado por el jabón.

Este gesto excitó sobremanera al perrito que emitió un jadeo mas humano que perruno y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo haciendo que su piel se erizara haciéndola mucho mas sensible al tacto... y no fue lo único que se erizó en aquella bañera...

Iruka se alzó sobre las rodillas un segundo antes de irse hacia delante y apoyando los antebrazos en el suelo de la bañera, alzó la cola que aún estaba siendo enjabonada y masajeada por el peliplata dejando, a escasos centímetros del rostro de Kakashi, que seguía sentado a la espalda del "perrito", su parte más intima a merced del jounin...

Miró detenidamente la entrada del moreno y deslizó dos dedos por el exterior al comprobar que había algo viscoso y transparente alrededor. Extendió la sustancia por sus propios dedos y frunció el ceño molesto. ¿lubricante? Lo que le llevó a la siguiente pregunta ¿Qué hacía casi desnudo en el despacho de la Hokage?

Iruka alzó un poco mas las caderas exigiendo contacto mientras gruñía entre dientes.

Kakashi decidió explorar un poco mas detenidamente y volvió a acariciar a Iruka en el mismo sitio, haciendo presión con los dedos muy sutilmente hasta que el lubricante hizo su trabajo y prácticamente se los tragó al interior del chuunin sin ninguna dificultad. Movió los dedos hábilmente por el interior cálido y los sacó cuando comprobó lo que quería. Era muy raro... le habían lubricado y preparado adecuadamente pero luego no había sido penetrado... y en el interior no había restos de nada ni evidencias de ninguna intrusión mas voluminosa de un par de dedos...

Muy raro.

Iruka continuaba en la misma postura haciendo oscilar sus caderas arriba y abajo esperando un contacto que no llegaba. Kakashi le acarició la espalda y con la otra mano comprobó que su erección era notable y posiblemente dolorosa, pero no podía hacer nada con él hasta no estar seguro de lo que pasaba y de las consecuencias que tendría. Aunque ganas no le faltaran... ¡Por kami!¡Menuda hokage mas cabrona que tenían por jefa!

El que aún era medianamente humano(le faltaba muy poco para convertirse el también en un perro en celo) hizo acopio de todo su auto control y consiguió a duras, muy duras penas, terminar con el baño sin ningún incidente digno de mención; salvo que el cuerpo de Iruka sensei llenaría sus sueños húmedos desde ese día y para siempre.

Mientras trataba de secarle el pelo a Iruka sin que se comiera la toalla, los clones le indicaron que habían terminado de limpiar y recoger todo y se retiraron. Kakashi suspiró y vistió a Iruka antes de vestirse con ropa cómoda y limpia. No tenía intención de ir a ninguna parte en lo que restaba del día y tampoco le apetecía compartir al chuunin con el mundo.

Miró los libros que había sacado de la biblioteca y los dejó para luego.

- ¿Tienes hambre? - preguntó a Iruka que de nuevo se limitó a ladear la cabeza sin entender nada. Fue a la cocina y el chunin le siguió de cerca a cuatro patas.

Se sentó a sus pies y empezó a restregarse en el muslo de Kakashi mientras hacía algo ligero para comer sonriendo. Cada poco bajaba la mano y disfrutaba de la suavidad de las orejitas peludas entre sus dedos y de los gemiditos susurrados que emitía Iruka mostrando satisfacción.

Le gustaba como le tocaba su nuevo dueño y su nuevo dueño estaba encantado de poder tocarle...

Una pena que todo terminara... si, iba a echar de menos a ese perro. Miró hacia abajo para encontrarse con los ojos marrones de Iruka mirándole fijamente mientras lamía con dulzura su muñeca y parte de los dedos de la mano que había estando acariciando sus orejitas y cabeza.

Iruka había notado el cambio en el estado de humor de su dueño y trataba de animarle a su manera.

Dejó de lamer la mano y acarició la entrepierna del peliplata con la nariz, arriba y abajo, mientras su cola oscilaba a los lados unos pocos centímetros. Kakashi jadeó involuntariamente y retrocedió un paso hasta dar con el trasero en la encimera de la cocina.

Iruka se levantó sobre sus piernas y avanzó hasta su dueño, que seguía petrificado en el sitio y empezó a lamerle el cuello desde el hombro hasta la oreja y deshacía el camino hacia abajo.

Kakashi gimió entre dientes y notó que Iruka sentía sus cambios de humor y hormonales como lo haría un perro normal y corriente. La prueba mas evidente era que se le había puesto dura y que la de Iruka había tardado apenas unos segundos en imitarla y salir a saludar.

Salió del trance en el que estaba justo cuando Iruka se restregaba contra él de manera desenfrenada y trató de separarle de su cuerpo pero Iruka tenía una fuerza monstruosa y una meta de la que nadie iba a apartarle. Perpetuar la especie.

Le estaba clavando las uñas en las costillas y no atendía a razones ( él tampoco para que negarlo)

Intentó coger una mano pero solo consiguió que su cuerpo se girara y quedara de espaldas a Iruka, con el torso sobre la encimera y sin escapatoria posible...

_****_

Bueno pues fin del epi dos... Guau guau guau

jajaja

Esto empieza a ponerse divertido y veremos que tal se le da al jounin contenerse...

Gracias por todos y cada uno de vuestros comentarios y apoyo, son la mejor gasolina para hacer funcionar a mi musa y mis ganas de escribir... ¡Gracias por el apoyo!

Nos leemos en el siguiente, que si, será el último, prometido, nee?

Peticiones, sugerencias o lo que queráis, adelante.

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san


	3. ¡¡GUAU!

Advertencias: los personajes y toa la fauna konohiana no me pertenecen, si fueran míos, Naruto sería una serie yaoi, mu basta llenita de cameos con forma de calippo de fresa y Kakashi e Iruka saldrían en todos los epis... queriéndose mucho, os lo aseguro. ( Son de Kishimoto sama)

Que conste que esto lo he soñado y me he visto en la obligación de escribirlo o me daría algo... por que intento escribir mis otros fics y no puedo, esta historia me golpea las meninges con fuerza, a si que me he decidido a sacarla a la luz y así poder seguir con mi vida.

_****_

_**Mi perrito Iruka**_

_**Capítulo 3: ¡GUAU!**_

_****_

_Le estaba clavando las uñas en las costillas y no atendía a razones ( él tampoco para que negarlo)_

_Intentó coger una mano pero solo consiguió que su cuerpo se girara y quedara de espaldas a Iruka, con el torso sobre la encimera y sin escapatoria posible..._

Por fortuna el cuchillo aún seguía en la encimera y pudo alargar la mano hasta el filo y cortarse en el pulgar mientras Iruka le mordía con fuerza en el arco del cuello.

Siseó de dolor antes de pronunciar las palabras que le salvarían del ataque perruno.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu"

Una nube de humo inundó la cocina y acto seguido la manada entera hizo acto de presencia.

En apenas unos segundos todo se desató. Los perros se lanzaron a proteger a su amo de la agresión... Iruka se dio la vuelta y emitió un gruñido de advertencia que hizo a los nikken quedarse en el sitio paralizados. Los afilados colmillos de Iruka manchados por la sangre del mordisco que acababa de propinarle al ninja copia dejaban bien claro que iba a proteger a su "hembra" por encima de todo...

Los nikken tomaron posiciones alrededor de Kakashi con movimientos lentos. Iruka los seguía con la mirada, alternando de un perro a otro sin cambiar su expresión de furia en ningún momento... Hasta que la mano de Kakashi se posó entre sus orejitas y empezó a acariciarle lentamente, mientras le susurraba que era un "perro malo" y que iba a tener que "castigarlo duramente".

Iruka se relajó pero su postura no varió ni un ápice. Mantenía a Kakashi tras él, contra la encimera y oteaba al resto de perros con la mirada fija.

El mas grande de todos se sentó y ladeó la cabeza en dirección a Iruka, haciendo que la arandela del collar tintineara al chocar contra uno de los enormes pinchos que lo adornaban. Se lamió el hocico con pesadez y cambió la cabeza al lado contrario. Bufó lanzando saliva al frente, hasta los pantalones de Iruka que se había quedado quieto mirando al perro, sin moverse.

Big bark ladró fuerte, un solo ladrido que sonó a "Woof" como sin intención ni interés, pero que hizo a Iruka "ladrar" en respuesta. El chuunin se arrodillo y el perro se aventuró a acercarse sin quitar la mirada de su dueño, que seguía la conversación perruna en silencio.

Kakashi retiró la invocación menos al grandote y a Pakkun, que se acercó a jounin despacio para no alertar a Iruka, que olisqueaba al gran perrete para socializar con él, no por que oliera a algo interesante.

El nikken se tumbó y apoyó su gran cabeza en una de sus patas delanteras, que tenía cruzadas una sobre otra y el chuunin se tumbó, literalmente sobre su lomo, emitiendo un sonidito muy parecido a un ronroneo.

Kakashi aprovechó para hablar con el pequeño sobre la situación. El perrito presumido escuchó atentamente sin interrumpir y se quedó pensando largo rato, mientras Iruka seguía fascinado con Big bark. Kakashi sintió una punzada de celos subirle por la espina dorsal sin que pudiera evitarlo cuando, el chuunin empezó a mordisquearle las orejitas al can y a mover su cola con evidente entusiasmo, mientras el otro simplemente se dejaba hacer con actitud aburrida.

- Se me ocurren dos cosas y ninguna te va a gustar.- dijo pakkun mirando a los dos "perros" hacerse carantoñas.

- Ya... - suspiro.- algo tendré que hacer. No puede quedarse así para siempre.

- ¿y que tendría de malo?.- Pakkun sonrió a la mirada que le dedicó el copy nin.- desde la calle se huelen tus ganas de aparearte con él... simplemente hazlo, cuando se recupere no creo que recuerde nada.

- Eso no es ético. - chistó fastidiado mientras el nikken se limitaba a mirarle inquisitivamente con una ceja levantada.- vale, admito que me está costando horrores no dejarme llevar.- miró a Iruka que en ese momento estaba a cuatro patas lamiéndose entre los dedos.- pero tengo que hacer algo de inmediato..aunque sea para evitar que le haga algo de lo que posiblemente los dos nos arrepintamos después.

- ¿Y si te digo que él huele igual que tu?.- dijo con desgana, como quien no quiere la cosa. Kakashi abrió mucho los ojos de la impresión... ¿Iruka se sentía atraído por él del mismo modo?.- sólo haz lo que tengas que hacer. En cualquier caso me quedaré aquí para ayudarte en lo que sea.

Kakashi asintió y se acercó a Iruka, que en ese preciso momento se dedicaba a mirar a Pakkun mientras lo olisqueaba a distancia intrigado. Centró su atención en el jounin, que se acercaba a él y empezó a mover su colita peluda, rápidamente, para mostrar alegría, jadeando con la lengua fuera de su boca anticipándose a la caricia que su nuevo dueño iba a regalarle.

Se agachó junto a él y descubrió el sharingan frente a su rostro y se concentró en entrar en la mente del chuunin y preguntarle directamente.

Lo intentó, una y otra vez, empleando cada vez un poco mas de chakra y concentración, pero cada una de las veces chocaba contra el muro mental que protegía los pensamientos mas íntimos de Iruka.

Resignado se apartó sentándose a un metro del "perro" y optó por la segunda opción... para la que requería retirar a Bull y quedarse solo con Pakkun y rezar para que el perrito supiera cuando debía intervenir...

Ejecutó los sellos con eficacia después de quitarse la ropa y quedarse solo con los pantalones igual que Iruka, que emitió un quejido lastimero cuando la estancia se llenó de un denso humo.

Segundos después que a Iruka le parecieron horas, el humo se disipó dejando a la vista la versión canina de Kakashi que, sentado en el suelo, miraba al chuunin con las orejitas plateadas apuntando en su dirección y su cola, mucho mas mullida y tupida, bailando lentamente a su espalda.

_****_

Biennn.. por fín el cap tres...

He estado ocupada con otras cosas pero regreso en nada con este fic. Respondí los reviews desde mi cuenta pero no se la razón por la que no le ha llegado a nadie. A si que, os pego aquí las respuestas nee?.

Gracias por los reviews y el tiempo empleado y espero que os guste el cap. Uno mas y se acaba ku ku ku.

**A los reviews:**

**Rago: **

Hola wapísima. Te mando esto para agredecerte que te pases por mis fics, que te gusten y sobre todo que comentes. Si que me leo los reviews, tranquila y me ponen super contentísima, lo que pasa es que ahora mismo estoy concentrada en terminar los caps y en buscar imgs para mis nuevos proyectos y por eso no respondo los comentarios... pero si que los leo ¿Nee? ( lo que pasa es que soy una impresentable jajaja) me disculpo sinceramente y ahora mismo me pongo a responder a todo el mundo.

En otro orden de cosas, me pone contenta que te guste guste iruka en modo perrete jejeje... para el próximo cap intentaré ponerlo un poquito mas hot y sugerente y cruzaremos los dedos para que kakashi no muera desangrado de la impresión jajajaj

Gracias por el apoyo prestado, de veras, siempre me hace muy feliz ver tus comentarios por aqui.

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san

**Rurouni kai:**

Lalihoooooooooooooooooo! gracias por el coment y me alegro de que te guste el fic, de verdad.

Nos leemos en el siguiente.

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san

**xburbuja:**

Si si, yo tambien creo que tres epis son muy pocos, pero si no no me va a dar tiempo a actualizar el resto de fics ... ( arf arf arf me va a dar algo, en serio) A ver si te pasas por las viñetas que me siento muy solita por aquellos lares jajaja

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san

**Daneshka: **

Hola wapaaaaa! al fin me paso a darte las gracias ( lo dicho, soy una impresentable)

Gracias por pasarte a comentar el fic y me alegro que te guste ( ese iru con orejitas es demasiado hot ) kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa en fin, si kakashi no muere desangrado nos leemos en el siguiente, nee?

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san

**irveva: **

Wenas Irveva. tu rew me hizo mucha gracia y estuve tentada de verdad a escribir esa escena de iruka a cuatro patas y kakashi tirando de una correita para llevarlo a casa, pero se supone que nadie debe enterarse ( aunque con el escandalo que montaron no prometo nada...)

Mil gracias por pasarte a comentar y te espero en el siguiente, nee?

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san

**Catycal 95:**

Hiiii, perdón por tardar tantísimo en responder ... Gracias por el comentario y me alegra que te guste el fic Arigatooooooooooooooooooo

Te espero en el siguiente

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san

**Voz del silencio:**

neee nee, que talllllllllllll? jajaja

En fin, la cosa va empeorando por momentos y se me están ocurriendo mil maldades para hacerles ya me conoces jajaja

Ya me contarás que te pareció el cap 2 nee?

Besitos y mordiskitos wapa y nos leemos prontito.

Shiga san

**Yasumitora:**

no se si te respondí, pero bueno ya que estoy puesta... jajaja

Si, ya sé que es super cliché pero es un sueño y aveces los sueños son simples como este y sencillitos.

En este caso no hay nada escondido, la cosa es la que es, iruka perrte y kakashi intentando no matarle/ tirarselo/ o las dos cosas la mismo tiempo... aunque he puesto la parte del lubricante yla única que se ha dado cuenta es rago jajaja... bueno

Nos leemos en el siguiente nee?

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san


	4. ¡La postura del perrito!

Advertencias: los personajes y toa la fauna konohiana no me pertenecen, si fueran míos, Naruto sería una serie yaoi, mu basta llenita de cameos con forma de calippo de fresa y Kakashi e Iruka saldrían en todos los epis... queriéndose mucho, os lo aseguro. ( Son de Kishimoto sama)

Que conste que esto lo he soñado y me he visto en la obligación de escribirlo o me daría algo... por que intento escribir mis otros fics y no puedo, esta historia me golpea las meninges con fuerza, a si que me he decidido a sacarla a la luz y así poder seguir con mi vida.

**Mi perrito Iruka **

**Capítulo 4: ¡La postura del perrito! **

El niken presumido seguía la conversación de los dos "perros" sin entender nada. Lo único que veía es que se gruñían y ladraban en alto. Entre ellos si que se entendían, aunque el pequeño perrito del copy ninja no escuchara palabra alguna.

– ¡¿Estás idiota? – La voz de Iruka le hizo recular y gruñir muy bajito. – Como se supone que vas a ayudarme si tu también te transformas, ¿Eh genio?.

Kakashi avanzó a cuatro patas hasta él y se sentó ladeando la cabeza, la mirada enfocada directamente en el otro perrito. Pakkun decidió que era un buen momento para poner distancia de por medio, y salió a la terraza para luego alejarse calle abajo a la carrera.

– Y dime una cosa. – Habló el peliplata. – ¿Cómo pensabas decirme que te ha pasado si no me transformo?. – Emitió un ladrido potente que sonó a regaño. – La adivinación no se encuentra entre mis habilidades, por si no lo sabías, te lo aclaro desde ya.

Iruka agachó las orejitas y gimió apenado. Se acercó a pasitos cortos y pasó la lengua por su mejilla, despacito.

– Perdón, estoy un poco … uff, no se que... – Empezó a disculparse pero no siguió, por que Kakashi le estaba olisqueando descaradamente el cuello.

Iruka empezó a gruñir molesto, durante unos segundos su pecho vibró al sonido. Aunque estaba enfadado y avergonzado, su cuerpo iba en otra dirección completamente distinta. Ladeó la cabeza, exponiendo su cuello completamente al otro perro, que contrario a lo que pretendía al principio, mordisqueo despacito y paseó la lengua por la fina piel.

– Qué bien hueles, Iruka. – Siguió lamiendo, cada vez con mas prisa, notando el pulso del chuunin en su lengua.

La mullida cola trasera oscilaba traviesa a los lados del cuerpo del jounin, mientras que la delgadita y larga cola morena de Iruka, se enroscaba sobre si misma para volver a estirarse una y otra vez. En un gesto ansioso, se enrolló en el muslo y empezó a subir y bajar, solo la puntita peluda por la pierna del sensei.

– T-tenemos que pa-parar. – Razonó el moreno al mismo tiempo que empujaba con delicadeza a Kakashi lejos de su cuello.

– Si, tenemos que parar. – Convino el mayor. Miró a Iruka que contenía sus ganas con fuerza, temblando ligeramente, sonrojado, jadeando entre dientes, la entrepierna palpitando con furia contra la tela del pantalón. Kakashi quería parar. Quería detenerse, en serio. Luchó con todas sus fuerzas, muy pocas en realidad, por que el olor que desprendía Iruka era embriagador.

Ese aroma le rodeaba completamente, anulando su sentido de la lógica y despertando sus otros sentidos hasta el límite permitido antes de volverse completamente majara.

– Tenemos que parar, Iruka. Tienes que pararme, como sea. – Apoyó las manos en el suelo, quedando a cuatro patas frente al otro, clavando las uñas con fuerza en el suelo. Las orejas plateadas se crisparon y su espalda se arqueó hacia arriba, levantando la cola al mismo tiempo. Un gruñido profundo y seco surgió por su boca en un golpe.

Iruka se puso frente a el, también a cuatro patas, y con las orejas y la cola de punta, tensas, vibrantes. Su espalda se arqueo hacia el suelo, dejando el trasero mas alto que los hombros.

Gimió en la cara del otro perro y fue bajando al tiempo que olisqueaba haciendo ruido. Pasó la lengua con miedo por el blanco pecho del jounin, dando lametazos sin orden ni intención, por toda la piel del pecho y estómago que pudo abarcar, con su húmeda y áspera lengua perruna.

Su boca le pedía que parase, pero sus ojos...¡Ah, esos ojos marrones! le estaban gritando otra cosa muy distinta.

Pakkun tenía razón. Las ganas de aparearse de los dos parece estar en una competición para ver cual de las dos es mas urgente, y parece que gana Iruka por puntos.

– ...Lubricante. – Murmuró Kakashi agarrando la cara de Iruka con las dos manos, teniendo cuidado de no clavarle sus garras. – Tenías lubricante... ¿Porqué?... cuando te bañé, mis dedos...

– Querían ponerme un termómetro. – Respondió mordisqueando con los colmillos la cinturilla del pantalón. Ahí el aroma se intensificaba una barbaridad. – Nada mas, no me hicieron nada por que les gruñí...no podía dejar que me tocaran... pero tu, hueles bien... ya no quiero parar, no dejes que pare.

Kakashi guió la cara de Iruka, aún enmarcada entre sus manos ,a su estómago de nuevo, donde el chuunin se perdió aspirando el aroma que desprendía su piel.

Mientras Iruka se empleaba a fondo olisqueando por toda la piel que podía abarcar, la mano de Kakashi se metió directamente dentro del pantalón, acariciando con la punta de dos dedos la jugosa entrada del chuunin, teniendo cuidado de no arañarle.

Las orejitas de Iruka se movían con los toques de Kakashi, y sus caderas danzaban al mismo son.

Movió la otra mano hacia abajo para retirarse el pantalón, que calló hasta sus rodillas, dejándole desnudo de cintura para abajo. Iruka gruñó satisfecho al tener a su disposición el origen del embriagador y asfixiante aroma que llenaba todo el ambiente.

Lamió y relamió el pene de Kakashi con ansias, prisa y deseo. Gruñía y gemia desde dentro del pecho y sus caderas se balanceaban adelante y a tras en el aire. Los jadeos de Kakashi le llenaban los oídos con calor asfixiante.

Ya no podía soportarlo mas.

Se alzo sobre sus rodillas y le miró gruñendo en serio. Se dio la vuelta para dejar su trasero a la disposición del peliplata, apoyando los antebrazos en el suelo y la cabeza ladeada, mirándole sonrojado desde su sitio.

Gimió bajito, moviendo el culete arriba y abajo, acercándolo y alejándolo a sabiendas de lo que estaba pidiendo. Lo estaba haciendo a propósito.

Y la fuerza de voluntad de Kakashi junto con sus ganas de pararle se fueron a dar una vuelta con Pakkun por la aldea.

Acarició con las dos manos la espalda morena y acercó la boca al pequeño agujerito, que se contraía como una boca reaccionando a las caricias. Su lengua surgió entre los colmillos afilados y repasó el contorno con deleite. El ansia por poseerlo le nublaba la razón y solo quedaba el puro instinto animal en los dos.

Si les quedaba algo de humanidad en algún lejano rincón, quedó olvidada cuando la lengua de Kakashi se internó sin vergüenza alguna por la cálida y apretada entrada.

Solo pasó un par de minutos ahí y se alzó sobre sus rodillas, agarrando con fuerza las caderas de Iruka, y entrando de un solo empujón en sus entrañas.

El chuunin perruno se revolvió molesto por la intrusión y gruñó furioso, volviéndose con la intención de morderle. Y lo hizo. Kakashi adelantó una mano hasta su cara y dejó que le mordiera, con fuerza, mientras iniciaba el vaivén rápido y certero.

Iruka sacudió la cabeza con la mano entre sus dientes sin soltarla, apretando con mas fuerza en respuesta a cada envestida, hasta que el dolor se disipó y transformó en un calor ardiente que le abrasaba la entrada y el interior de su cuerpo al completo.

Kakashi estaba en la gloria, estaba disfrutando hasta del dolor en su mano por el mordisco... cualquier cosa que viniera de ese perrito era placentera para él.

Cada uno de los golpes de su cadera en el trasero de Iruka le hacía ansiar con mas prisa el tan ansiado final. El pene del moreno rozaba su vientre una y otra vez, y cuando por fin, los dedos del peliplata se clavaron en sus caderas para entrar lo mas profundamente posible, se corrió como nunca. Aulló mientras eso sucedía, echando el culo para atrás para impedir que se alejara de él apenas un milímetro.

La presión, el calor, los gruñidos, el placer... y por encima de todo el olor, ese aroma a sexo que desprendían los dos, le incitó a terminar del mismo modo que Iruka.

Se curvó hacia delante, lamiendo sin descanso la nuca del chuunin sin salir de él. Durante varios minutos estuvieron en esa misma posición, Iruka a cuatro patas y Kakashi anclado a sus caderas, lamiendo sus hombros, nuca, orejas... todo lo que quedaba al alcance de su boca.

Salió de un tirón, haciendo al moreno gemir por el abandono y caer a plomo contra el suelo. Se quedó ahí, tumbado de lado, con la colita descansando sobre uno de sus muslos y la lengua fuera de la boca, emitiendo gemiditos lastimeros con los ojos cerrados.

Se sentía un perrito abandonado.

Kakashi gateó olisqueando su cuerpo y lamió los restos de su propio semen directamente de la entrada hinchada y sanguinolenta del moreno. Siguió lamiendo hasta que Iruka dejó de emitir esos gemiditos lastimeros de dolor. Subió por su espalda los lametazos y llego a su cara, que chupó con delicadeza ; incluso restregó su naricita por el cuello de Iruka.

– ¿Y que te pasó para acabar así?. – le preguntó por fin cuando se calmaron los dos.

– Queria gustarte. – Susurró el morenito mientras Kakashi le besuqueaba estilo perruno. – Nunca me has mirado cuando soy "persona"... sé que te gustan los perros y … intentaba transformarme en uno para acercarme a ti... pero me asusté haciendo la técnica y me quedé así, no sé como deshacerla

– ¿Te he hecho mucho daño?. – Preguntó preocupado. Iruka negó sonrojado y satisfecho. – No lo sabía... que yo... bueno que te importaba hasta este punto. – Subió por su cara y le mordió despacito una de las orejitas peludas. – Te ayudaré a volver a ser "tú" de nuevo, pero con una condición.

– ¿Cual?. – Se incorporó un momento y juntó las cejas en gesto de molestia.

– Que repitamos esto alguna que otra vez. – Le lamió toda la cara de un solo lametazo. Colocó las manos de Iruka en un signo concreto y le guiñó un ojo divertido.

Una nube de humo lleno la estancia seguida de otra, que se disipó mostrando a los dos hombres semi desnudos. Sin orejitas peludas, colitas oscilantes, garras ni colmillos afilados. Sus lenguas volvían a ser suaves y resbaladizas y sus gargantas capaces de volver a emitir palabras al aire.

– Cuando se me cure el culo. – Kakashi se cubrió la cara con la mascara y afirmó buscando su camiseta. – No me importará repetirlo. ¿Tu mano esa bien?

– Si, tranquilo. – Le acarició la cara y le dio un beso de lo mas humano. – Aunque la verdad, me ha encantado hacerlo así, la próxima vez prueba a hablar conmigo, creí que no te gustaba, como siempre me estás regañando por todo, no me acerqué a ti. Das miedo... pero ahora la cosa es muy diferente...

Iruka le abrazó con fuerza y le besó un par de veces con dulzura.

– ¿Y que es lo que ha cambiado, Kakashi sensei?. – Dijo incitador.

– Que ahora eres mi perrito, Iruka.

Continuará...

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Primero gracias por todos los reviews y el apoyo de todas, os lovio chicas, y bueno, de momento este es el final del cap, a la espera de que se me ocurra algo mejor para el siguiente. Jejeje y ahí teneis el lemon perruno, queda el otro prometido el que son personas, nee?' ( mauahahahaha)

Nos leemos...

Besitos y mordisquitos

Shiga san.

Pd: ¡Guau!


	5. Efectos secundarios

Advertencias: los personajes y toa la fauna konohiana no me pertenecen, si fueran míos, Naruto sería una serie yaoi, mu basta llenita de cameos con forma de calippo de fresa y Kakashi e Iruka saldrían en todos los epis... queriéndose mucho, os lo aseguro. ( Son de Kishimoto sama)

Que conste que esto lo he soñado y me he visto en la obligación de escribirlo o me daría algo... por que intento escribir mis otros fics y no puedo, esta historia me golpea las meninges con fuerza, a si que me he decidido a sacarla a la luz y así poder seguir con mi vida.

**Mi perrito Iruka**

_**Capítulo 5: Efectos secundarios.**_

Apenas han pasado dos días y los efectos secundarios no se han hecho esperar.

Gasta la media hora de descanso para el almuerzo, en buscarle por toda la aldea, pero como todo, basta que quieras encontrar algo para que se esconda con mas ganas.

Dobla una esquina en mitad de la aldea y mira alrededor con miedo. Nadie por aquí, nadie por allá. Se sonroja avergonzado por lo que está a punto de hacer, pero de verdad, tiene que dar con Kakashi como sea o le dará un colapso de un momento a otro.

Aspira con pena, paseando los ojos por todas partes temiendo ser pillado en plena faena. Nada.

Coge aire con mas ganas, olisqueando con el ceño fruncido. Maldito Kakashi, ¿Dónde leches se había metido?. No tenía misión, lo había comprobado en primer lugar. Después había ido a la sala de espera Jounin, donde nadie le había visto en todo el día. Al cementerio, la librería, la casa de Yamato, Naruto, Sakura... seguramente estaría tumbado en cualquier árbol leyendo sin vergüenza alguna el maldito libro que tenía pegado a la mano con pegamento industrial.

Iruka pensaba que seguramente se duchaba con el en la mano.

Captó su rastro, leve, casi inapreciable si no tuviera el olfato tan sensible en dirección al campo de entrenamiento, pero su descanso estaba por terminarse y volvió a la academia a toda velocidad.

Entró en el baño, aún quedaban unos minutos antes de su siguiente clase, afortunadamente la última del día.

Se soltó la coleta de un tirón en la goma y las orejitas peludas se levantaron como liberadas de un resorte apretado. Suspiró mirando su reflejo en el espejo. "Te ayudaré a volver a ser tú", eso le había dicho... pero no "Eh, ¿Sabes que? Dentro de un par de días tendrás de nuevo las orejitas y la cola, ¿Qué te parece?... te harán juego con los ojos"

Maldito Kakashi... como le cambiaran los dientes se lo cargaba, vaya que si se lo cargaba.

Desenrolló el pañuelo en el que estaba el protector atornillado y de lo puso en la cabeza, cubriendo la parte superior igual que hacía Genma. Por lo menos las orejas no se verían. La cola la tenía enrollada a la cintura, apretada en su nacimiento por el pantalón y la cinturilla del chaleco.

Se giró frente al espejo buscando algún indicio de que se notara o algo. Suspiró aliviado al no ver nada sospechoso.

El timbre sonó avisándole de que debía empezar su clase en un par de minutos.

Mierda.

Esperaba no ponerse a ladrar en la clase o no tendría explicación alguna.

Afortunadamente Iruka era un hombre de recursos y sabía como llenar una hora y media de clase sin hablar apenas; dos palabras: Examen sorpresa.

Se sentó tras la mesa con cara de pocos amigos, sintiendo en su persona las miradas hostiles de alguno de sus alumnos, pero ni les prestaba atención. Solo quería que el tiempo pasara rápidamente y acabara la jornada de una vez.

Suspiró aliviado cuando sonó el timbre, por fin, y un grupo de jovencitos no muy contentos, iban dejando sobre su mesa los exámenes.

Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos, recogiendo el material de la clase y colocándolo en su lugar correspondiente, que no se dio cuenta de que estaba solo en la clase.

Y no solo en su aula, no quedaba nadie en toda la academia, y ya era casi de noche.

Arrugó la nariz al darse cuenta de que el aroma de Kakashi era terriblemente intenso de repente. Alzó la mirada por encima del maletín, que mantenía de pie y abierto sobre la mesa en ese momento, metiendo dentro los libros y documentación usada y le encontró al final de la clase, en la parte mas alta, sentado en la silla con los pies sobre la mesa, despreocupado y, como no, leyendo el maldito libro de las narices.

– Me han dicho que me andabas buscando desesperado. – Comentó con cierta entonación graciosilla. – ¿Qué pasa Iruka sensei?, ¿No puedes vivir sin mi ni un día?.

Iruka mantuvo la mirada serio, contando mentalmente hasta cien, o hasta que se le pasaran las ganas de gritarle una sarta de insultos y palabrotas que se amontonaban en su boca sin orden.

Suspiró sonoramente por la nariz, y se abrió el chaleco, haciendo que Kakashi centrara su atención en su persona, bajando los pies de la mesa y sentándose inclinado hacia delante, con la vista fija en el chuunin, que seguía de pie tras su mesa.

Dejó el chaleco en la silla y se abrió el cinturón, desabrochando el pantalón para liberar la colita peluda. Emitió un gemido aliviado en cuanto la movió libre a su espalda y soltó el nudo del pañuelo para alzar sus orejitas igual de libres.

Miró a Kakashi con el ceño fruncido, esperando que se sorprendiera y se mostrara culpable, pero nada de eso pasó como él esperaba. Al contrario, el jounin miraba a su koi con una enorme y pervertida sonrisa tras su máscara. No sirvió de mucho por que Iruka podía ver a través de la tela que tapaba su cara.

– ¡Ah, no! ni siquiera lo pienses. – Alzó la carpeta que quedaba sobre su mesa intentando, sin éxito, usarla de barrera contra jounins salidos.

– Por favor, por favor, por favor, ¿Si?. – Bajó caminando despacio, casi paladeando cada uno de los pasos, hasta ponerse al otro lado de la mesa, alargando su mano hasta la cabeza de Iruka, metiendo los dedos entre su pelo y acariciando entre las orejitas con delicadeza.

– No, aquí no, por favor. – Murmuró entre dientes, girando la cabeza para guiar los dedos del jounin en sus orejitas. Le gustaba mucho como le tocaba y eso no era todo.

Le encantaba el olor que estaba inundando lentamente la clase en su totalidad.

Ni se dio cuenta del paso del tiempo, ni de que estaban completamente solitos en toda la academia.

Su nariz estaba inundada con el aroma a sexo salvaje de Kakashi y el suyo propio, suplicando contacto sin que lo pidiera. En ese momento, Iruka no era mas que puro y simple instinto y todas esas ganas contenidas en aquel cuarto cerrado, era demasiado para aguantarlo por las buenas.

Un gruñido profundo, vibrante y en cierto modo,suplicante, recorrió su estómago y pecho, para salir por sus labios claramente.

La sonrisa de Kakashi se ensanchó hasta llenar su cara.

Apartó la mano de la cabeza de Iruka y la dejó estirada hacia delante.

Iruka se subió de rodillas en la mesa y adelantó la cara, olisqueando sonoramente la mano de Kakashi. Lamió los dedos, y la colita se movió a los lados entusiasmada, reconociendo a su amo antes que el propio Iruka.

– Aquí no. – Repitió, entre lametones desesperados. – Deja de hacer eso, me vuelves loco.

– ¿Hacer qué, Iruka sensei?. – Preguntó ladino, dejando que lamiera una de sus manos mientras acariciaba el cuello y hombro del chuunin con la otra. – ¿Esto?. – Metió el pulgar en su boca, acariciando la lengua con el. – ¿O esto?. – Bajó la mano que acariciaba el pecho de Iruka hasta sus pantalones y acarició los abultados genitales del moreno por encima de la tela.

– ¡Ahhh!. – Gimió con la boca abierta y se acercó mas a Kakashi hasta llegar con sus rodillas al borde de la mesa. Kakashi se puso frente a él, pegándose a su cuerpo, pasando la mano de su bragueta hasta la cola peludita. La agarró desde la base y fue tirando con cuidado hasta la punta. – Eso, no lo hagas... no v-voy a poder... estamos en mi tra-traba...

Trataba de hilar los pensamientos en algo coherente que tuviera sentido, pero el jounin no paraba de emitir ese aroma embriagador y placentero que le estaba volviendo loco de ansia. Y cuando creyó que le haría caso y al menos cambiarían de escenario, Kakashi se agachó a la altura de su bragueta y restregó la nariz por encima de la tela del pantalón.

¿A quien le importaba que estuvieran en la clase?, ¿Habría alguien en el edificio?, ¿Estaban las ventanas cerradas?, ¿Se escucharía algo desde la calle?

Preguntas lógicas que deberían hacerse los dos, pero sus cerebros no daban para mas que para el siguiente gemido, la siguiente caricia, el siguiente contacto.

Iruka posó las manos en sus hombros para mantener el equilibrio en el borde de la mesa, mientras el jounin abría la bragueta del todo y se la metía entera en la boca, saboreando con gula cada centímetro de piel. Las manos del moreno se crisparon y cerraron como presas en la carne pálida de su hambriento novio.

Quiso gemir, pero no le salía mas que una especie de sonido entre gruñido animal y gemido humano. Un sonido que a Kakashi le sonaba maravillosamente bien.

Comió con mas ansia, lamiendo y gimiendo él también, degustando con placer y deleite, no solo el pene hinchado y duro de Iruka, si no también la sensación de su otra mano sobre su propia erección, que no aguantaba mas apresada. La soltó de su cárcel de tela y cerró los dedos alrededor de ella, imitando el movimiento de succión y la velocidad en sí mismo.

Ninguno iba a aguantar mucho mas, y es en ese punto justo en el que Kakashi estaba ante un dilema.

Seguir con lo que estaba haciendo y tragarse lo que Iruka echara fuera del cuerpo y para ser considerado con el sensei, él se correría dentro de su trasero, jugoso y apretado, con todo el esfuerzo que eso le suponía, para no dejar rastro alguno en el aula de su querido chuunin, o detenerse en ese punto y mudarse, muy muy rápido a su apartamento.

Decisiones, decisiones, decisiones. Siempre decidiendo cosas.

Siguió con el vaivén, dando a Iruka el desahogo que se merecía. Alojó en su boca todo lo que pudo, y cuando no aguantó mas, dejo que escurriera por su barbilla y cuello hasta gotear en su chaleco.

Iruka se sentó jadeante en la mesa, mirándole fijamente, sonrojado y aliviado.

Ladeó la cabeza, estudiando la postura de Kakashi y resolvió que devolverle el gesto era lo mas adecuado en esa situación.

Bajó de la mesa con piernas temblorosas y le giró por los hombros, hasta que el culo del jounin hizo tope con la mesa. Se arrodillo frente a él y comenzó a chupársela sin vergüenza alguna.

Ni siquiera pensó en pararle, al contrario, le agarró la cabeza con las manos y marcó el ritmo desde el principio. Tampoco duró mucho mas que un par de minutos, había estado dándose placer mientras hacía lo mismo con el perrito, y estaba al límite cuando Iruka se desbordó en su boca.

Un íntimo y prolongado gemido acompañó el final como banda sonora. Aunque había terminado claramente, Iruka siguió chupando, lamiendo y acariciando el pene de Kakashi sin descanso, devolviendo su dureza al miembro en tiempo récord.

Estaba claro que iban a pasar una noche "interesante".

Kakashi los tele-transportó a los dos a su apartamento, dejando la clase como estaba y con la intención de mantener al maestro despierto todo el tiempo que su cuerpo aguantara.

Después resolverían el tema de las orejas y la cola... ahora tenían otra cosa entre manos...

… o mejor dicho, entre bocas.

**=0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000=**

wiii, terminé.

Bueno espero que el cap os guste o al menos os parezca un poco mas hot que el anterior.

Nos leemos en el siguiente.

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san


	6. Siéntate, túmbate, buen chico

Advertencias: los personajes y toa la fauna konohiana no me pertenecen, si fueran míos, Naruto sería una serie yaoi, mu basta llenita de cameos con forma de calippo de fresa y Kakashi e Iruka saldrían en todos los epis... queriéndose mucho, os lo aseguro. ( Son de Kishimoto sama)

Que conste que esto lo he soñado y me he visto en la obligación de escribirlo o me daría algo... por que intento escribir mis otros fics y no puedo, esta historia me golpea las meninges con fuerza, a si que me he decidido a sacarla a la luz y así poder seguir con mi vida.

Mi perrito Iruka

Capítulo 6: Siéntate, túmbate, haz el muerto... buen chico.

No podía seguir así, no estaba dispuesto. Punto.

Kakashi se lo estaba pasando demasiado bien para su gusto, y en lugar de ayudarle, Iruka tenía la vaga sensación de que se estaba aprovechando de la situación.

No lo admitiría ni bajo tortura, pero le molestaba. Y no sabía que le molestaba mas, si que Kakashi hiciera lo que le daba la real gana con su cuerpo, o que lo estuviese disfrutando como el perro que era. Mierda, maldito Kakashi. ¿Porqué tenía que ser tan sexy ese condenado jounin? ¿Y porqué él mismo era un maldito pervertido calentorro?

Llevaba una semana con su "problema" y ya lo habían hecho en prácticamente todos sus sitios habituales. Ni uno solo de los cuartos de la academia se había librado de sus cariñosos encuentros, ni las clases, armarios de material, zonas de entrenamiento... en el archivo, donde Iruka trabajaba dos días por semana, también lo habían hecho, y en la sala de adjudicación de misiones... y en la azotea del edificio principal, en su casa, en la de Kakashi... mierda, mierda, mierda.

Tenían que parar de una maldita vez; y con esa idea en mente fue a visitar a Tsunade, aprovechando que Kakashi se había dormido después de una maratoniana sesión de cariñitos.

Y salió media hora después del despacho de la líder borracha con un cabreo mucho mayor. Lo único que había sacado en claro era que el "detonante" de su transformación era el intenso aroma que desprendía Kakashi, nada mas.

¿Porqué solo con él? Eso era el auténtico misterio. Y que según la hokage cabrona, Kakashi y solo él podía ayudarle a revertir el jutsu. Simplemente genial.

Fuera como fuese, la realidad es que no estaba muy seguro de poder aguantar físicamente ese ritmo de folleteo constante, con sus docenas de trabajos, los pequeños demonios que tenía por alumnos y mantenerse cuerdo en el proceso.

Era demasiado, y necesitaba pensar fríamente. Pero había descubierto con cierta sorpresa, que era incapaz de estar mas de diez minutos sin pensar en el jounin. Siempre había algo que devolvía sus pensamientos al peliplata, aunque estuviera pensando en piedras... su parte animal le exigía de forma enfermiza que le buscara, y que lo hiciera ya.

Olfateó el aire alrededor, buscando su rastro. No le importaba que se le quedaran mirando por el ridículo que estaba haciendo en mitad de la calle. Juntó las cejas al encontrarlo y se puso a seguirlo en velocidad normal, caminando como si nada.

Kakashi estaba en su casa, con la manada repartida por el salón, dormidos hechos un ovillo cada cual en su espacio. Iruka arañó la ventana con las dos manos alternativamente, con prisa.

Quería entrar, y empezó a gruñir al cristal al ver a Kakashi dentro, sentado en el sofá con los pies sobre la mesa, ignorándole a propósito.

Lanzó un ladrido potente y se asustó nada mas hacerlo. El perrete estaba tomando el control de nuevo y no podía consentirlo. Se sentó bruscamente en el poyete de la ventana y cerró los ojos, inspirando y expirando con fuerza, centrando los pensamientos en su "yo" persona.

Una y otra vez, bien, lo estaba controlando.

¿En que mierdas estaba pensando Kakashi?, ¿Es que no pensaba dejarle entrar o qué?.

Vio a través del cristal como dejaba el libro sobre la mesita baja y se levantaba pesadamente, sin ganas. Iba hasta la entrada y sacaba algo del cajón para ir hasta la ventana y abrirla. Le miró fijamente, serio muy serio.

Iruka podía oler su enfado desde ahí.

Se apartó para dejarle pasar pero el chuunin no se movió ni un milímetro. Le miró con la cabeza baja.

– ¿Sabes lo que va a pasar ahora, verdad?. – Preguntó el amo duramente. Iruka negó en silencio. – Cuando un perro se fuga de casa y luego regresa, se le castiga. – El morenito dibujó un pequeño puchero asumiendo la culpa y vio lo que había sacado del cajón. Un collar de piel roja de unos dos centímetros de ancho y una hebilla de metal.

– N-no voy a permitirlo. – Susurró muy bajito, tan bajito que sonó mas a súplica que a negación.

– Bueno, solo tengo que esperar. – Dijo muy seguro girándose sobre sus talones y volviendo al asiento, dejando la ventana abierta para cuando Iruka quisiera entrar. Lanzó el collar a la mesa y emitió un ruido sordo al caer contra la madera, que hizo al moreno dar un pequeño respingo.

– ¿Esperar a qué?. – Dudó realmente intrigado. Atravesó el marco de la ventana y se quedó de pie en mitad del salón del apartamento de Kakashi.

Kakashi retiró la invocación para quedarse a solas con Iruka.

El aroma entonces se intensificó hasta hacerlo insoportable y sus ojos marrones se clavaron en la mano del jounin, que señalaba su cabeza con el índice extendido.

– Eso. – Iruka se llevó la mano a donde apuntaba el mayor y descubrió, con resignación, las orejas peludas de punta en lo alto de su cabeza.

– No soy un perro. – pronunció molesto. – No soy "tu" perro.

Kakashi ensanchó la sonrisa hasta hacerla parecer un insulto a ojos de Iruka.

Se acercó a él y se paró a un metro, alzando la mano y dejándola con la palma hacia arriba.

– La patita. – ordenó con voz ronca.

Iruka estrechó la mirada y negó con la cabeza, pero su cuerpo respondió la orden en contra de su voluntad y su mano derecha se posó lentamente sobre la mano extendida del mayor.

– Esta no, la otra. – musitó en el mismo tono autoritario.

Iruka retiró una mano para cambiarla por la otra con los ojos convertidos en dos ranuras minúsculas. Mierda.

– ¿Decías?. – Comentó el jounin en tono divertido.

– Q- que no soy tu perr... – Sacó la lengua en mitad de la palabra y lamió los dedos de su amo.

Dejó que le desvistiera de cintura para arriba y liberase su cola de la cinturilla del pantalón con sumo gusto.

– Siéntate. – Ordenó de nuevo y el perro obedeció sin negarse. Ladeó la cabeza mirándole frustrado. – Túmbate, boca arriba. ¿Quien quiere que le rasque la tripita?. – Habló poniendo vocecilla infantil.

Iruka negaba, trataba de resistir el impulso de obedecer sus órdenes, pero su cuerpo actuaba al margen de sus deseos, y una tras otra, cumplía todas y cada una de las órdenes que Kakashi soltaba por su boca. Mierda, mierda y mas mierda. ¡Joder!.

Los dedos de Kakashi acariciaron entonces su vientre, rascando despacio sin hacerle daño, y su pierna derecha empezó a temblar de puro gusto.

Iruka gimió de placer, por la atención. Le gustaba cuando su amo le tocaba.

Sacudió la cabeza tratando se volver a ser " el mismo" pero era imposible con ese aroma tan intenso llenando sus pulmones a lo bestia. El deseo no se hizo esperar mucho.

– Ya vale. – Kakashi retiró la mano de su piel y cogió el collar de la mesa. – Siéntate, voy a castigarte por dejarme solo sin permiso.

Iruka obedeció y levantó la cabeza estirando en cuello. Sintió los dedos de Kakashi rozar la fina piel de su cuello en una larga caricia, y el frío cuero del collar al ponérselo. Sacó una cadenita del bolsillo y la enganchó a la arandela en un gesto rápido.

Se alzó sobre sus rodillas, enroscando la cadena en la palma de su propia mano, y tiró hacia arriba, haciendo a Iruka levantarse igual que él, quedando de rodillas frente a frente.

Kakashi desabrochó su pantalón y extrajo su pene flácido y tristón con tranquilidad, notando la ansiedad que este gesto provocaba en Iruka.

– Chúpamela. – Dijo tajante.

– N-no, me niego. – Convino Iruka adelantando la cara hasta la entrepierna del jounin y sacando la lengua para pasar la punta por toda la extensión.

Kakashi sonrió complacido y se dejó hacer.

Iruka gruñía desde dentro, profundamente pero sin parar de hacer lo que su amo le había dicho. No podía evitarlo, era superior a él y sus fuerzas.

Era tan maravilloso degustar la piel de Kakashi, sabía tan bien, tan dulce y embriagadora que nublaba su razón y sus sentidos completamente. En lo único que podía pensar era en copular con él hasta desmayarse, nada mas.

El pálido miembro de punta rosada palpitó en la boca de Iruka, que relamía goloso por todas partes, emitiendo gemidos de lo mas lascivo. Kakashi tuvo que cerrar los ojos o se terminaría la diversión.

Levantó la mano en la que tenía enrollada la cadenita, alejando a Iruka de su premio, dejándole unido a su cuerpo por un hilo de saliva que se cortó a los pocos segundos. La cadena se tensó obligándole a levantar la cabeza, su rostro sonrojado furiosamente, y los labios abiertos del todo, brillantes e hinchados, al igual que el dulce que degustaba goloso, segundos antes de que Kakashi le alejara groseramente de su premio.

Kakashi se deleitaba con la imagen de Iruka ante él, mirando sin parpadear para grabar en su mente ese instante. Los ojos marrones estaban fijos en su erección, tirando del collar una y otra vez intentando insistentemente volver a metérsela en la boca, mientras Kakashi tiraba en dirección contraria para mantenerle alejado de ella, dejándole rozar la punta con la lengua, pero sin permitirle engullirla con gula como hacía momentos antes.

Las caderas del can se balanceaban adelante y atrás, tratando inútilmente aliviar el dolor de su propia erección contra el pantalón. Gimió lastimosamente al no obtener resultado alguno con su movimiento y por no poder seguir con lo que estaba haciendo.

– ¿Quieres que te lo haga yo a ti también?. – Preguntó comprensivo el jounin, considerando que ya le había castigado suficiente. Iruka asintió esperanzado, levantándose de golpe y lamiendo con gracia la cara y el cuello de su amo.

Le llevó al sofá y sacó los pantalones junto con la ropa interior de un tirón por sus torneadas piernas. Iba a chupársela, estaba a punto de hacer contacto, pero Iruka pareció cambiar de idea y de un tirón le sentó en el sofá a su lado, dejándole confundido por el cambio de postura.

Iruka se sentó sobre sus caderas y se la metió sin mas, de un solo golpe. El dolor se hizo presente al instante y gritó con la boca abierta. Sintió un relámpago recorrer su trasero y escalar por su columna hasta el cerebro, robándole el preciado oxígeno en el momento. Para Kakashi también fue una experiencia dolorosa, no solo por la tremenda erección que tenía, si no por que no se lo esperaba en absoluto.

Trató de agarrar las caderas de Iruka para sacársela, pero se quedó en pensamiento, cuando el chuunin terminó el grito en un gemido de lo más erótico, vibrando por su pecho y alargándolo hasta quedarse sin aire en el proceso. Alargó la mano en una caricia ascendente hasta el cierre del collar y soltó la cadenita de la arandela, pero le dejó el collar puesto. Subió por la nuca hasta las orejitas peludas y acarició por dentro, tirando ligeramente para no hacerle daño de una de ellas.

– Buen chico. – susurró en sus labios, en un dulce y delicado beso. – Buen perrito, ¡Ah! 'Ruka, eres tan delicioso.

Iruka se abrazó a la cabeza del jounin con los dos brazos, saltando sin control sobre los muslos del peliplata, apretando el trasero con fuerza alrededor del miembro en su interior. El pene moreno golpeaba una y otra vez el torso del mayor, clamando atención desesperadamente.

Ya no podía mas.

La arandela tintineaba contra el collar en cada salto, y solo hizo falta un par de toques para que Iruka se corriera a lo bestia. Kakashi aprovechó ese momento para aferrarle con todas sus fuerzas contra él, internándose lo mas profundamente que el límite de ambos cuerpos permitía y haciendo el agarre doloroso en las caderas morenas, hasta que el semen escurrió fuera incluso con su pene aún dentro.

– N-no podemos s-seguir as... así, Kakashi. – Jadeó en los labios de su amo. – Vamos a enfermar.

– No me importa si acabo en la cama contigo. – Metió la nariz en el arco del hombro moreno. – Si la enfermedad me la causas tu... o este cuerpo tuyo que es un vicio...

– Hablo en serio, tienes que ayudarme a librarme de esto... – Sonó desesperado, pero no se movía de su "cómodo" asiento. – Tu primera idea no ha servido de mucho...mírame sigo mas o menos siendo un perro. – Frunció el ceño cuando el jounin se recuperó mientras hablaban y le apresó de la cintura contra su cadera.

– Puede que tengas razón en que el primer intento no ha salido como esperábamos, pero tienes que reconocer que sabemos aprovecharnos de los errores, ¿Nee, Iruka sensei?. – Dijo divertido alzando las caderas para apoyar sus palabras.

Iruka se sonrojó en la misma posición y le siguió el juego inconscientemente.

En eso tenía que darle la razón, algo bueno estaba saliendo de la situación, pero de verdad, quería que terminase o se volvería loco del todo.

– ¿Te apetece intentar algo distinto?. – Preguntó moviéndose de nuevo hacia arriba, arrancándole un nuevo gemido. Iruka asintió.

Le tomó las manos y en lugar de poner el sello del perro como la vez anterior, colocó sus dedos en el símbolo del tigre.

Una nube de humo rodeo a Iruka un instante y cuando se disipó, Kakashi sonrió travieso.

Sus orejas puntiagudas habían cambiado a unas redondas y mas anchas, y su cola se había ensanchado y alargado unos centímetros.

El pelo había cambiado de color y ya no era de un solo color. Ahora se alternaban pelitos dorados con negros, a rayas en la cola y a círculos en una de las orejas...

Sus ojos se habían afilado y sus colmillos eran mas largos y peligrosos...

Sus manos convertidas en garras peligrosas se aferraron a los pálidos hombros de Kakashi y lamió con delicadeza su cuello y barbilla.

¡Oh si! Esto mejoraba por momentos...

Si le miraba fijamente casi podía ver unos bigotitos naciendo de sus mejillas... y un ronroneo grave y profundo vibrando en su pecho le hizo despejar sus dudas completamente...

Kakashi sonrió pervertido.

Necesitaba un collar mas fuerte; y una cadena mas gruesa y duradera... 

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

kyaaaa y mega kyaaa, terminé ( arf arf arf, va a darme algo, en serio) demooo, arigato por el apoyo, ¿Si?

Uuuhhh esto empieza a ponerse divertido jejeje

Nos leemos en el siguiente.

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san


	7. Como crear una granja en tu casa

Advertencias: los personajes y toda la fauna konohiana no me pertenecen, si fueran míos, Naruto sería una serie yaoi, mu basta llenita de cameos con forma de calippo de fresa y Kakashi e Iruka saldrían en todos los epis... queriéndose mucho, os lo aseguro. ( Son de Kishimoto sama)

Que conste que esto lo he soñado y me he visto en la obligación de escribirlo o me daría algo... por que intento escribir mis otros fics y no puedo, esta historia me golpea las meninges con fuerza, a si que me he decidido a sacarla a la luz y así poder seguir con mi vida.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMmmm

Mi perrito Iruka

Capítulo 7: Como crear una granja de la nada en tu propia casa.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMmmm

Iruka se retuerce en el lecho de Kakashi tratando de liberarse de las esposas, que le mantienen las manos por encima de la cabeza y agarrado fuertemente a la cabecera de la cama.

El collar de cuero sigue en su cuello y la cadena agarrada a la arandela como la dejó el jounin horas atrás, pero ni se acerca a menos de dos metros del tigre en el que se ha transformado el menor-.

Comprobó con cierto temor, que convertirle en tigre no había sido tan buena idea como parecía al principio.

Iruka le mordió, con fuerza, y con rabia contenida en el hombro y trató con todas sus ganas consumar con su "pareja" el ritual de apareamiento a como diera lugar. Aunque Kakashi acabara mordisqueado entero, dolorido e inconsciente. El instinto era mas fuerte que la razón y el chuunin ya no atendía a razones y afortunadamente para él, Pakkun seguía por ahí y reaccionó mucho mas hábilmente que el mayor, alejando el peligro de su dueño el tiempo suficiente para darle unos valiosos segundos en los que reaccionar como una víctima de un ataque, que es lo era en ese instante.

Kakashi cierra la puerta de su cuarto en cuanto Iruka deja de forcejear contra las esposas y, tras volver a emitir un profundo gruñido, hacerse un ovillo enroscando la cola en su propio muslo y quedarse dormido profundamente, sin importarle en absoluto el hecho de estar encadenado a la cama.

Tarda casi una hora en encontrar a la hokage, que medio borracha disfruta de una partida de cartas con el resto de médicos residentes en una de las salas de urgencias en el hospital de la aldea.

Con una risita de borracha le guía hasta una habitación a parte, para estar mas cómodos y lejos de las miradas curiosas.

Kakashi se quita el chaleco y la camiseta para enseñarle a Tsunade las lesiones que le ha provocado su "misión".

Minutos después las heridas están sanadas, pero la mirada de la mujer se clava en su cara como el kunai mas afilado.

– Te dije que cuidaras de él hasta que diera con la solución. – voz etílica, mirada borrosa pero extrañamente fija en el jounin, acusadora. – Creo que no dije que podías intimar ¿O me equivoco?

– ¿Y como se supone que voy a detenerlo?. – se queja molesto el peliplata, ahora el dolor es mas a su ego que a su cuerpo.

– Solo te puedo decir que Iruka está en una especie de celo animal. – Kakashi alzó una ceja con una expresión que decía a las claras, que se había dado cuenta de ese pequeño detalle.

Sus heridas eran un claro testimonio de lo encelado que estaba el erótico chunin.

Iruka le tumbó de un movimiento sin hacer esfuerzo alguno, ni se lo esperaba, ni podría desviarlo aunque lo hubiera sabido con antelación. Esa fuerza monstruosa no era normal... igual que la maldita técnica que le mantenía en esta situación...

Aunque a estas alturas estaba dispuesto a reconocer que había encontrado un modo de hacerlo mas agradable, y es que, esa relación basada en la sumisión canina, perro/amo, que estaban manteniendo tenía sus indiscutibles ventajas.

Después de constatar, después de casi dos horas de charla, que era completamente inútil tratar de buscar algo parecido a ayuda en su líder tetona, regresó a su apartamento.

Emitió una leve risita contra la tela que le cubría el rostro al mirarle.

Iruka dormía encogido en si mismo sobre la cama, las manos sobre la cabeza atadas aún, en su última versión, la felina.

Abrió los ojos al rato, enfocando sus pupilas verticales en el otro, de pie en la entrada sin moverse.

Kakashi sacó la mano del bolsillo, lo que hizo al chuunnin ensanchar sus pupilas hasta el límite, ocupando casi toda la parte coloreada del ojo, ocultando el chocolate que siempre estaba ahí y que a Kakashi le apasionaba.

Las orejitas redondas se echaron hacia atrás, pegándose al cráneo, tratando de colocarse en una postura de caza, pero sus manos esposadas hacían las cosas mucho mas difícil. Iruka entonces enfocó su mirada en las cosas de metal que le inmovilizaban contra la cama, y tironeó con ganas, una y otra vez, solo para comprobar que era imposible quitárselas tirando de ellas.

Acercó la cara al metal y lo alojó entre los dientes. Kakashi que seguía ajeno a la escena, perdido en su propio mundo, se dio cuenta demasiado tarde.

La sangre de Iruka escurría por la comisura de sus labios hasta el pecho, recorriendo la barbilla y llegando a las sábanas bajo él.

Kakashi cometió el error que acudir en su ayuda sin medir las consecuencias, ni la situación.

No era nada, solo se había hecho una pequeña herida abierta en la encía al tratar de morder el metal de las esposas con los dientes, pero la sangre es escandalosa se mire como se mire, y Kakashi tampoco podía saberlo.

Iruka atrapó al jounin en cuanto entró en su espacio personal y le atrajo hasta su cuerpo con las piernas, convertidas en presas poderosas alrededor de su cintura.

Lamió la cara y parte del pelo de un solo lametazo, manchándole de sangre indirectamente.

La vibración del ronroneo agitaba el colchón bajo ellos y le hacía saber a Kakashi, que el "gatito" solo quería jugar, o darle la bienvenida.

Sea como fuere, de nuevo estaba en la cama con Iruka, y la parte buena es que parecía colaborador.

La parte mala es que a Kakashi no le gustaban los gatos; los detestaba, punto.

Dejó que Iruka le lamiera con esa lengua áspera y caliente por donde quiso hasta hartarse. Cuando quiso cambiar de zona Kakashi levantó sus manos siguiendo la dirección de las de Iruka, y le colocó las manos en un nuevo gesto.

Cruzó mentalmente los dedos, esperando acertar esta vez con el animal correcto.

Soltó las muñecas de Iruka de sus presas metálicas antes de completar el sello y cerró los ojos en un acto reflejo, que ya empezaba a ser extrañamente familiar para él. El denso humo llenó la estancia, anotó mentalmente abrir la ventana para la siguiente vez, eso si no le mataba antes, y esperó que se disipara para ver si esta vez el resultado estaba a la altura de las anteriores.

Los enormes ojos negros se posaron en el jounin de inmediato, cuando la niebla se disipó. Estaba acuclillado en el sitio, ni se había movido, temblando de pies a cabeza.

Los largos bigotitos blancos que nacían de la parte superior de su labio, tintinearon al mismo tiempo que alzaba la cabeza y miraba alrededor.

Dos largas orejas blancas se alzaron lentamente, como con miedo, despacio muy despacio, temblando a cada centímetro que subían. El interior sonrosado contrastaba perfectamente.

Kakashi se mordió el labio inferior. ¡Oh dios mio! Gracias por el regalo, pensó ansioso.

La mirada asustada de Iruka recorría la habitación con prisa, buscando sin descanso un sitio en el que esconderse. Ese rincón de ahí parecía perfecto.

Posó las manos en el suelo, por delante del cuerpo y se impulsó sin hacer fuerzas hacia delante, en dirección al rinconcito en que tenía pensado refugiarse, dando un pequeño saltito, y otro mas después.

Cada salto que hacía con buenos resultados, se detenía y miraba a Kakashi. Primero de lado y luego de frente, esperando su reacción. Cuando estaba seguro de que no iba a moverse, avanzaba un par de saltos mas, perdiendo el miedo según se acercaba a su meta.

Kakashi se llevó las manos a la boca, las dos, conteniendo una palabrota de alegría que amenazaba con salir de golpe por sus labios.

El pompón que coronaba el final de espalda de Iruka era de lo mas sensual que había visto en su vida. Blanco, mullido, esponjoso y pidiendo a gritos ser acariciado, esa cola redonda, como una pelota puesta ahí, daban ganas de morderlo hasta el final.

Iruka llegó a su objetivo y se giró para pegar la espalda en la unión de las dos paredes, encogiendo las manos contra el pecho, en un acto de temor absurdo.

Kakashi no iba a hacerle nada... bueno, nada doloroso... ermmm...

Vale, el conejito tenía razones para estar asustado.

Pero ahora en serio, ¿De verdad alguien podía resistirse a eso? ¿Alguien? ¿Quién sea? ¿Cualquier persona humana?, ( Guy sensei no cuenta, he dicho humana).

Pestañeó una docena de veces sin moverse apenas del sitio, contra la esquina de la pared, y trató de subir por ella marcha atrás cuando el jounin dio dos pasos en su dirección para acercarse.

Iba a tener que ser mucho mas cuidadoso en esta ocasión si quería llegar si quiera a rozarle.

Un paso mas cerca del chuunin, que se limitó a girar sobre sí mismo, tratando de atravesar la pared.

Kakashi suspiró. Lo último que quería era asustarle mas de lo que ya estaba, a si que desandó lo andado y esperó hasta que Iruka se decidiera a acercarse a él por iniciativa propia.

El conejo arañó el suelo con rapidez, calmando así el temblor de su cuerpo y finalmente se sentó, suspirando profundamente en el mismo gesto.

Un movimiento de rumia se instaló en su mandíbula, haciendo que pareciera comer chicle, y moviendo sus bigotitos en espasmos olisqueó su alrededor largo rato.

– Maa, maa, Iruka senseiiiii. – Kakashi consiguió la atención del herbívoro... pero no podía esperar mas tiempo. Estaba claro que ese tampoco era el adecuado y regresar a Iruka a su forma humana, o perruna que era la que mas le gustaba con diferencia, era lo mas indicado en ese momento.

Pero si Iruka no le permitía acercarse, iba a quedarse así hasta quedarse sin chakra, o le noqueara por la fuerza.

Iruka se giró dándole la espalda y pegó la frente a la pared, acuclillado. Aun así, las orejas estaban giradas completamente para escuchar incluso los pensamientos del Jounin.

No podía hablar, pero di dejarle claro su hostilidad, y esperaba que darle la espalda sirviera para hacerle entender que no estaba muy contento con la situación.

Estúpido Kakashi y su estúpido aroma... y encima ahora un conejo... Genial.

No podía haber elegido un animal mas inútil y estúpido. ¿Cómo iba a defenderse de ese pervertido?

Iruka suspiró. Está bien, Kakashi no tiene toda la culpa... en realidad, en el fondo, muy, pero que muy en el fondo, ( profundo y oscuro), el jounin trataba de ayudarle.

A su manera, retorcida y obscena... y aprovechándose de la situación hasta el límite, pero una ayuda al fin y al cabo.

Y estar esquivándole no era colaborar precisamente...

Giró la cara lentamente para mirarlo aunque fuera por el rabillo del ojo, pero mientras el estaba pensando, Kakashi se había agachado a su lado, y mantenía su cara a escasos centímetros de la cola peluda y pomposa de Iruka.

– ¿Te apetece comprobar si lo de los diez segundos es cierto?. – El lascivo comentario hizo a Iruka dar un salto en el sitio, pero al tratar de alejarse se dio de cara contra la pared.

Se llevó las manos, encogidas en el pecho, a la cabeza y emitió un pequeño quejidito en un susurro para manifestar su dolor. Una de las orejas se dobló hacia delante y Kakashi la atrapó entre dos dedos, para verla mas de cerca.

Iruka se quedó estático, con los ojos abiertos hasta el límite y corazón bombeando con fuerza en su pecho.

Kakashi exploró el apéndice con cuidado, despacio y sin movimientos bruscos.

El menor se calmó al darse cuenta de que solo quería mirar mas de cerca, o eso creía él; hasta que los dedos de la otra mano de Kakashi se cerraron en torno a su cola.

Acarició y masajeó la cola blandita y suave y exploró los alrededores, hasta que un gemido, bajito, susurrado, casi inapreciable para cualquier otra persona que no fuera él, salió de los labios morenos.

La mano que disfrutaba de la cola, se desplazó en una caricia por el borde del pantalón hacia delante. Iruka adelantó la cara y olisqueó con descaro la boca del jounin. La lengüita surgió a cámara lenta y se posó en los labios contrarios.

Kakashi ensanchó una sonrisa y no movió nada, salvo la mano que a estas alturas, se perdía dentro del pantalón del conejo blanco.

Iruka gimió de nuevo, pero no por la razón que creía Kakashi, si no por que en sus pensamientos se estaba auto castigando por caer de nuevo en lo mismo... lo estaba deseando.

Apenas rozó la piel cálida con la punta del dedo, Iruka cayó fulminado de costado, moviendo levemente las piernas adelante y atrás, sufriendo las sacudidas del orgasmo solo en los miembros inferiores...

si, la curiosidad de que los conejos eyaculan a los diez segundos era cierta... Ahora solo quedaba comprobar si era capaz de hacerlo una docena de veces mas, igual que los herbívoros...

Y Kakashi no tuvo tiempo ni de limpiarse la mano, por que un conejo de tamaño humano le cayó encima con todo su peso.

Le iba a doler la cara de tanto sonreír...

Continuará...

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMmmm

Wiiiii ¿Qué taaaalllll?

Gomen por la espera ( matarmeeeee) pero por fín sigo con el fic ( arf arf arf) jejeje

Esto se va aclarando poquito a poquito... o sea, que la clave es uno de los animales... y para mas inri, ¡¿Iruka está en celoooooooooooooooo?! ( ¿En serio te acabas de dar cuenta?. – chibi 'ruca mira a chibi shiga con una ceja levantada)

En fin, espero que Kakashi sobreviva al asalto, para el siguiente cap, jajajaj

¿Alguna petición? ¿Un animalito en concreto?... ¿Os gustaría que Iruka tuviera cachorros ?

Pues espero que me digáis, ¿Nee?

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san


End file.
